1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of molecular virology and protein chemistry. More specifically, the present invention relates to the use of Human and Simian Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV/SIV) Vpx and Vpr proteins, or amino acid residues that mediate their packaging, as vehicles for delivery of proteins/peptides to virions or virus-like particles and uses thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike simple retroviruses, human and simian immunodeficiency viruses (HIV/SIV) encode proteins in addition to Gag, Pol, and Env that are packaged into virus particles. These include the Vpr protein, present in all primate lentiviruses, and the Vpx protein, which is unique to the HIV-2/SIV.sub.SM /SIV.sub.MAC group of viruses. Since Vpr and Vpx are present in infectious virions, they have long been thought to play important roles early in the virus life cycle. Indeed, recent studies of HIV-1 have shown that Vpr has nucleophilic properties and that it facilitates, together with the matrix protein, nuclear transport of the viral preintegration complex in nondividing cells, such as the macrophage. Similarly, Vpx-deficient HIV-2 has been shown to exhibit delayed replication kinetics and to require 2-3 orders of magnitude more virus to produce and maintain a productive infection in peripheral blood mononuclear cells. Thus, both accessory proteins appear to be important for efficient replication and spread of HIV/SIV in primary target cells.
Incorporation of foreign proteins into retrovirus particles has previously been reported by fusion with gag. Using the yeast retrotransposon Tyl as a retrovirus assembly model, Natsoulis and Boeke tested this approach as a novel means to interfere with viral replication. More recently, the expression of a murine retrovirus capsid-staphylococcal nuclease fusion protein was found to inhibit murine leukemia virus replication in tissue culture cells.
The prior art lacks effective means of delivering or targeting foreign, e.g., toxic proteins to virions. The present invention fulfills this longstanding need and desire in the art.